


Comfort Levels

by kitkatt0430



Series: Olivarry Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Aromantic Oliver Queen, Aromantic allosexual character, Barry is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Internalized Arophobia, M/M, Oliver's figured out he's aro, QPRs get brought up anyway, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, but doesn't want his relationship with Barry to change, but they're living together, honestly no idea if they have powers or not, they're not sure if that's how they want to define their relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Oliver's just figured out he's aromantic.  Now comes the hard part: telling his boyfriend.  He doesn't want their relationship to change - it's not like he's actually different all of a sudden.  But... what if Barry thinks he is?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Comfort Levels

**Author's Note:**

> For Olivarry Bingo - G4: Aromantic

Oliver's been twitchy for the last few weeks now and he knows Barry's noticed from all the concerned looks being thrown his way. And Oliver knows he needs to tell him, but the words 'we need to talk' have such an ominous ring to them. Those are the words people say before breaking up... and breaking up is the last thing Oliver wants.

He's just... not sure Barry's going to want to stay with him once he tells his boyfriend what's going on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Barry asked, plunking a cup of coffee down in front of Oliver.

Speak of the sexy devil and...

Oliver took the coffee with a smile. "Thanks, Bar. I..." he let his smile slip away as he took a sip. Perfect, as always. Barry deserved his honesty, so Oliver took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then did his best to give Barry that honesty. "There's something I figured out about myself recently and I keep meaning to tell you but... I'm kind of afraid if I do then everything'll change and you won't want me anymore."

"Ollie." Barry frowned but didn't call Oliver's fears silly or dismiss his feelings. Instead he just reached out and held Oliver's hand lightly, offering the comfort and strength if Oliver needed it.

"I don't... I don't think I experience romantic attraction. I think I'm... I'm sure I'm aromantic," he corrected himself, staring into the coffee.

Barry was silent for a long moment, but he kept hold of Oliver's hand. "So the not feeling romantic attraction includes me?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. I care about you. A lot. And I'm sexually attracted to you and find you attractive in ways I can't really define but it's not..."

"Romantic."

Oliver nodded miserably. Barry'd let go of his hand any moment now. He'd let go of Oliver. And why wouldn't he? Oliver didn't want to be around himself right now, how could he expect Barry to stay?

"Okay, that's..." Barry trailed off uncertainly. "Do you still want to be my boyfriend? Even though it's... are you okay being a romantic relationship with me?"

"Yes. I don't want things to change between us Barry. I'm still me. I haven't changed. Just... the way I describe myself is a little different." He chanced looking up and saw relief shining on Barry's face.

"Good. Because I really don't want to end our relationship." Barry's grip on Oliver's hand tightened some. "Honestly, I really only know enough about aromanticism to be dangerous. So I guess I've got my homework cut out for me. But I want you to promise me something, Ollie."

"Yeah?"

"I mean..." Barry ducked his head a little. "This goes without saying, I hope, but if something about our relationship you want to change, tell me so we can work out new boundaries around it. Or if I do something that makes you uncomfortable... and I absolutely never want you to feel like you're obligated to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Oliver felt the tension in his shoulders ease. Nothing was going to change. Nothing had to change...

* * *

"So, um..." Barry tapped his fingers along his knee. "When I said 'I love you' this morning you looked really uneasy. It's... do you... do you want me to stop saying that, or...?"

Oliver shook his head negatively and shrugged. "No. It's... it's really nice to hear you say that, usually. But I... I'm not going to be able to say that back. Not and mean it the same way you do. Doesn't that bother you?"

Well, at least he doesn't want Barry to stop saying it. Not that Barry wouldn't have gotten out of the habit if it was making Oliver uncomfortable, but sometimes he's not even aware he's said it so... that much is a relief. The rest, though... "I admit, I thought for a while that you'd say it back when you were ready." Barry sighed, hoping he wasn't about to screw this up. "So it is kind of weird to get used to the idea that you weren't saying it not because you weren't ready but because your emotions and sense of attraction just work differently than mine. So now I know that it's not a matter of not being ready or not ever being ready but that the words have a connotation to them that I don't expect you to be comfortable with. Which is why I offered to work on not saying it anymore if you'd like.

"And that's an open invitation, by the way. If you change your mind, let me know, and I will work on it." Barry licked his lips nervously and then added, "it is okay if you want to change aspects of our relationship. You know that, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure I'm okay with thinking of our relationship as a romantic one when I don't feel romantic attraction," he blurted out. "I'm actually okay with hearing you say things like 'I love you' and I don't want you to think I'm breaking up with you because I'm not. I'm really not. I want to us to stay together and keep living together and going on dates and being exclusive but I just..."

"Okay." Barry felt a little less tense at hearing Oliver say that. His boyfriend - was that still an okay term to use? Barry'd have to ask, though that question could come later he supposed - had been tense for days since coming out as aro and he'd been a little afraid that Oliver had changed his mind about wanting them to stay together. "I've been reading up on aromanticism and following aroallo blogs on tumblr and just trying to learn more about the arospec community so I can be more supportive. And maybe we should be looking into calling our relationship a QPR. Er... queer platonic relationship?"

Oliver leaned over and kissed Barry in response. A toe-curling, full of relief kiss. "Thank you," Oliver muttered. "I have no idea if that's something I'd be comfortable with or not but, just... thank you. For being understanding about this."

"We both want to make this work," Barry murmured softly. "And I should be thanking you. For trusting me with yourself even though you're kind of freaked out about it."

"I am freaked out," Oliver agreed with a self-deprecating laugh. "And I'm afraid to tell anyone else."

"Whether you do or don't... just know you've got my support when you need it." Barry leaned over, kissing Oliver on the corner of his mouth. "So what's your opinion on the term 'boyfriend'?" he asked, pulling away again. "Would you rather something more like 'partners'? Definitely not 'lovers'... and I'm still not sure what 'zucchini' is supposed to stand for yet, but it sounds cute."

Oliver snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I'm not calling you my zucchini, Bar."

"I... I really can't think of a response to that which doesn't turn into a double entendre..." Barry blushed.

The tense feeling of the conversation finally seemed to break, with Oliver laughing and grinning widely. "Partners sound good. I like calling you my partner."

"Me too." Barry smiled warmly.

"Ugh... I really didn't want our relationship to change," Oliver confessed. "I just... wanted everything to stay the same. Kind of silly, I guess..."

"You weren't being silly. I mean... no relationship stays the same, Ollie," Barry said, reaching out and tangling their hands together. "But... I didn't want our relationship to change either. Not that I'd thought that was a worry before... yet... if changing our relationship keeps us together while giving you the space to become comfortable with yourself and being aromantic, then I absolutely am all for that change."

"I think... I think am too." Oliver still looked nervous and uncertain about the whole thing. But less conflicted and that could only be a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> While I suspect there are certain romantic coded behaviors Oliver will eventually admit to being uncomfortable with, the two of them are going to work things out just fine here. As long as they can remember to keep talking and stay honest, anyway. (Let's just say this Oliver and Barry are better at that than their canon selves...)


End file.
